


A Kiss For A Joke

by Sixhalfmk



Series: Oasis with Sunglasses [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 那就停一小会儿吧，Liam靠过去，悄悄贴住Noel的嘴唇，想要肆意叹息。





	A Kiss For A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> 1997年9月20日，绿洲乐队在苏格兰阿伯丁郡结束了一场堪称完美的演出。Paolo Hewitt在Forever the People中写道：“那一场是我见过的最好的演出之一……如此罕见，奇妙，一切都恰到好处。”（91）  
> Liam在那晚的演出中将Wonderwall献给了Noel。
> 
> 【作者脑洞与真人无关】【这是一篇对应我另一篇文的翻译】

几小时前，Liam两手背在身后，凑近话筒表示要把今晚的《Wonderwall》献给自己的老哥，而Noel压根没注意麻烦弟弟的语调有几分几乎值得称赞的虔诚。天晓得Liam的这句声明于他而言是何种巨大的解脱，老天，终于不是D女士了[1]。 

Noel真是受够了Liam这种可笑的共情，还有他在后台偶尔流露出的感性。你他妈唱的是我写的歌，我写的词，Noel用食指狠狠地戳了戳Liam的胸膛，你最好给我记住了。他的弟弟用一种纯然的挑衅态度瞪着他，眼睛里仿佛冒着火。

尽管几小时前他们曾经就差一点在后台大打出手，今晚的演出依然惊人的顺利。乐队的演奏堪称完美，而观众，Noel抓过玻璃杯灌了一大口酒，刚刚从后台出来的他还有些飘乎乎眩晕感，苏格兰的观众都是他妈的狂徒。唱到倒数第二首歌时Liam收获了一顶印满了唇印的宽檐帽，而Noel几乎是胆战心惊地注视着这只帽子划过舞台，最后落在Liam捏着铃鼓的左手里。Liam捏着那顶帽子，静静地站在聚光灯下，似乎掌握着全然的自由和骄傲。

起码在那一刻，Noel享有着最私密的骄傲，尽管这脆弱的感情连24小时都无法持续。

比如现在，一个烂醉如泥的Liam正靠在吧台边，用他最完美的漫不经心取悦围在身边的几个女孩儿。该死的小鬼，永远都如此受欢迎。

“我的老哥，你知道的，他是个货真价实的混球。我可没开玩笑。”Liam半眯着眼睛，浓密的睫毛上浅浅镀了一层酒吧里昏黄的灯光，“可今晚，不瞒你们说，一切都他妈的……那么对。”

“嘿甜心，”Noel从旁边挤过来，手里拿着一只满的快要溢出来的杯子，在药物的作用下显得有些乐呵呵的，“别听这小孩的鬼话。”

“走开，”Liam摆手，眼底却是飘忽的笑意。他也该死的正在兴头上。是E，还是别的什么，他从Noel那儿弄来的鬼东西，让他无时无刻不想大笑。乐队，妞，酒吧和啤酒，一切都他妈的如此美妙，甚至是他愁眉苦脸的老哥，这时候都有些傻乎乎的快乐。他模模糊糊想到 ，得让全酒吧的人——想到这，他打了个满足的酒嗝——都尝一尝，Noely的那些个鬼东西。

“哦拉倒吧，Liam，”他一定是不小心大声说了出来，得到Noel毫不客气的回应。Liam怒瞪着他，不过这是完美之夜，Liam决定不去毁掉今晚，像往常无数次演出结束时那样。不知怎的，他决定自己才是今晚最成熟的那个。

 

接近午夜的时候，人群里某个疯狂的观众突然举起一台小摄像机，对准试图阻止Noel爬上桌子的Liam（他自己也早已只能半睁着眼），叫道：“嘿，让我们看点别的！”

这句话立刻在人群中得到了几声零零落落的响应。Liam发誓一开始的时候绝对是这些蠢货的一时兴起。可等他回过神来的时候，场面一度已经失控。

Noel终于成功拉着东倒西歪的弟弟爬上了桌子。站在桌面上，Noel举起双手看起来像个该死的无所畏惧的勇士，喊道，我才他妈不在乎你们怎么看，你们这些该死的混球。而Liam已经醉到根本不想阻止Noely干任何一件第二天醒来会让他觉得难堪，并且很有可能一个礼拜都不再理他的事情。

于是当大家都在笑叫着“吻他”的时候Liam觉得该死的完全不算什么事儿。

他向前倾身，一个吻，他满不在乎的想道，而Noel下意识的想要后退。

别扫兴好吗，Liam几乎是在用眼神求他，操，这竟然令Noel觉得好了那么一点。

 

这个吻仿佛是被预先排演过无数次一样。不需要多余的对话，他们面对面站着，手指隐秘地几乎互相触碰，缠绕，Liam能感受到Noel胸膛上传来的热度。Noel没有动，Liam只好主动凑上去，把自己的嘴唇按在对方的唇上。人群里传来看热闹的倒嘘，和口哨。而他们谁也没有动，Noel能闻到他的弟弟的味道，酒精，烟草，薄荷，还有点别的甜腻的味道，是Liam，他的弟弟，他那该死的昂贵的香草沐浴乳，或者是剃须水，古龙。他试探性地探出舌尖，立刻就被Liam缠住了。老天。Liam尝起来比想象中还要甜——不，也许是他的幻觉，也许是E带来的错误阐释——Liam开始像渴水的旅人一般吮吸他的下嘴唇，吞下他的唾液，从喉咙里发出轻微的呻吟。Noel恼火地想他绝对是醉了，紧接着更愤怒的意识到自己也在投入地回应Liam，他的弟弟，仿佛在用违背意志的全身力量渴望他的呼吸和动作。人群中的嘘声和口哨喝彩渐渐弱了下去，Noel发誓他听到酒吧的角落里传来重物落地的沉重声音，接着是死一般的寂静。

待到他们终于分开，Liam双唇通红，喘着气，深蓝色的眼眸里闪烁着水光。Noel晕乎乎地注意到Liam嘴上的血迹，用仅存的理智绝望的想道，基督耶稣，他们是被诅咒的存在。可他们是兄弟。Liam是他的弟弟，他似乎本应该照应着他。

沉默的人群渐渐发出回过神来的骚动，Noel明白在这儿的所有人都已经醉到明早无法回忆今晚发生事情的程度。他偏头看向Liam，低声问他是否还好。

Liam微微点了点头。Noel转身对着依然举着摄像机的混蛋吼道：“最好别让我找到你，老兄。”一把抓过Liam的手腕，将他带下了桌子。他们走到黑暗里，他没有挣脱。

他们吵得太久了。

那就停一小会儿吧，Liam靠过去，悄悄贴住Noel的嘴唇，想要肆意叹息。

“嘿，”Noel凑近Liam通红的耳朵，小声说道：“悠着点，孩子，我们可不希望Bonehead明天上不了台[2]，对吗？”

也许明天，也许明天他就会忘了要揍我一拳的事儿啦。

也许明天我也会忘了要给他一脚的报复，报复他在场子里给我难堪。

也许明天。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]指戴安娜王妃，根据PH，Liam某种程度上对戴的遭遇感同身受。  
> [2]下一场演出应该是一天后，这里根据需要调整了一下。


End file.
